Charmed:Blood Type
by Velvet-Chain
Summary: Phoebe becomes a vampire and threatens all whom she once loved. It's up to Piper, Prue, Cole, Leo, and Madria, a vampire hunter, to save her before it's too late. NOTE: Cole is human, Piper and Leo are married -Character Deaths-
1. The Attack

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything, except Madria, who appears later on in the story. She's all mine, I based her on one of my friends, actually. Okay, on with the story..... _:D  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Phoebe woke up with a start.  
  
"Prue? Piper? Is that you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Anyone?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Phoebe groaned, plopping her head back down on the couch. She had fell asleep on a rare night of nothing to do. Cole was off somewhere, and Prue and Piper had gone out to P3 for the night.  
  
_"You coming, Pheebs?" Prue had asked while pulling on a light jacket over her V-neck black dress.  
  
"Nah. Peace and quiet around here, for once. Demon free. I figured I might as well treasure it."  
  
"You sure?" Prue persisted just as Piper rushed in, huffing.  
  
"Where is Leo? Hasn't he orbed in yet?" she exclaimed furiously.  
  
"You know, that whole 'orb' talk about Leo- it's kinda...disturbing-now that I think about it. You know what I mean?" Phoebe thought aloud, ignoring Piper's glare.  
  
"Oh sure." Piper grumbled sarcastically. Flinging her hands up in the air, she hissed, "Well, I'm leaving. Leo'll just have to meet us at P3."  
  
"Hopefully nothing urgent is going on Up There." Prue contemplated, gesturing upwards.  
  
Piper, calming herself, gritted her teeth. "We're married. I want a normal life, where Leo can just be here for me. He can be here...and go with me to P3...and everything."  
Phoebe shook her head. "Honey, we've been over this. We're the Charmed Ones. Whether or not you think it's a curse or a gift, we have to live with it."  
  
"And hey-that's what you get for marrying an angel." Prue said, eyes sparkling.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Oh, he's some angel," but she smiled nevertheless_.  
  
Phoebe wondered how things were going with her sisters at P3, which was Piper's hot club in town. She was so exhausted, though, that she was extremely glad that she hadn't gone. From vanquishing Cole's inner demon, Belthazor, to saving the usual batch of Innocents, and gaining new powers, she and her sisters had gone through a lot since they had first become witches. Phoebe could have premonitions of the past and future, and she could levitate. She remembered a long time ago when she was first learning about her powers that she had wished to be able to fly. She grinned. Levitation was almost as cool as flying. _Hey, it's totally kick ass_, she thought. Prue had to power of telekinesis, which was moving objects, or evil demons and warlocks, with her mind. She could also astral project, which was the ability to be in two places at once. Piper's newest power was to blow up enemies. She could also freeze things with a flick of her hand.  
  
Phoebe, no longer tired, heaved herself up off the couch. That was when she heard it again. Phoebe was instantly on guard, poised and ready for a fight. She gingerly crept forward, pushing a strand of her brown hair back out of her face. She entered the hallway, cautiously looking around. Her eyes widened in sudden fear when she saw that the door to the manor was slightly ajar. All was still, not a breeze to batter outside. Phoebe tip-toed forward, carefully closing the door. Leaning against it, she took a deep breath, then gasped when she heard a creak from the kitchen. Pausing, she scowled.  
  
"Oh, screw this. Too horror-movie-ish for me."  
  
She charged into the kitchen, fists balled up.  
  
And again, nothing. Only darkness.  
  
She flicked on the light switch, gazing around the room intently.  
  
"Come out, come out, whoever, or whatever, you are." she called out softly.  
  
A loud shriek erupted and a human-like creature launched itself onto Phoebe. It had been on the wall, Spider-Man style, looking down at her with hungry red eyes.  
Phoebe instinctively kicked upwards at the monster, knocking him, or her, against the wall. She rolled onto her side, swung her legs around, and leaped up gracefully.  
  
"Beat that, Buffy," she said, grinning.  
  
Phoebe saw out of the corner of her eye the strange demon pulling itself up as if it had fallen off a large cliff.  
  
_Am I that strong_? Phoebe pondered, raising her eyebrows.  
  
The thing was weak. It looked- it looked like a _vampire_.  
  
"Buffy indeed. Where's my stake?" Phoebe levitated up into the air, beaming at the powerful feeling, and flung herself at the vamp. The vamp was too quick, though. It seemed to have regained much of its lost energy. It pounced right at Phoebe, baring its fangs. They collided, with Phoebe getting the bunt of it. She landed hard on the floor, buckled over.  
  
"Ooh–no fair!!" she grumbled, rubbing her soar knees. She finally got a good look at the vamp, who was eyeing her viciously from across the hall. It was a very pale male vamp who was dressed in an all black business suit. Phoebe was briefly reminded of an evil Cole. She brushed away the thought, and got up, facing the vamp.  
  
"So, what do you want Dracula?"  
  
"Your blood, witch!" he snarled, flashing his pearly white fangs at her.   
  
"Sorry, no donations today. Maybe next week?"  
  
"I don't have time for your foolishness, witch."  
  
"You know, I do have a name-" Phoebe began indignantly.  
  
"Shut up!" he hollered, and, at super speed, bounded towards her.  
  
Phoebe had no time to react. He rammed into her, not waiting a second to bite her.  
  
She screamed. She felt the blood being drained from her neck. The vampire drank it eagerly, and Phoebe felt like she was going to be swallowed up.  
  
Then the blackness came, as she let out her last breath.


	2. Sorrow and Tears

Prue got out her house keys as she walked up to the manor. She was surprised to see that the door was already opened.

"That's weird," She murmured, going inside. She closed the door, pulling off her jacket.

"Pheebs? You awake?" Turning around, she walked towards the conservatory, but stopped dead in her tracks. Her keys slipped out of her suddenly cold hands and clattered to the floor.

"Oh my god! Phoebe! Phoebe!" Prue rushed forward, seeing her sister lying motionless below the stairway.

"Oh no. Oh god. I need to call Piper. Oh, Leo!" She thought. "Oh, uh, Leo!" She called out. Leo orbed in, shimmering with misty blue and white lights.

"What's...?" Leo's voice trailed off, seeing Phoebe. "What happened?"

"I..I don't know. I just found her. Uh-where's Piper?"

"She's still cleaning up P3." Leo responded, brow creased. Then, hesitantly, he went over to Phoebe and pushed her gently onto her side. He saw it.

"Oh no," he moaned.

"What? What? Leo—what?" Prue demanded, her face pale as a white sheet.

"She's been bitten."

"Bitten? By what?"

"By...I think a vampire."

Prue goggled at him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." Leo answered gravely.

"Well, heal her!" Prue was close to breaking down. She stared at her sister's glazed eyes.

"She isn't...?" Prue couldn't make herself say it.

Leo put out his hand over Phoebe's bite wound. Nothing happened.

"Leo?" Prue dropped silently to her knees.

"I can't....it...she's dead. It's too late. She's been drained completely."

"Phoebe....no. Why? Oh god." Prue stared at her dead sister, shaking in sorrow.

"I'll get Piper," Leo whispered, orbing out.

* * *

Piper fell into Prue's arms, weeping.

"I just don't understand. Why would a vampire just pop over for a visit and kill Phoebe?" Piper mumbled, tears streaking down her chalk white face.

Leo frowned. "It is bizarre. Usually vampires keep to themselves. I mean, I understand that demons are attracted to witches, but..."

"Let's check the Book of Shadows," Prue suggested.

"Good idea." Leo said, going upstairs, carefully avoiding Phoebe's body.

"We check the Book of Shadows when our sister is dead? How will that help?" Piper groaned, pushing away from Prue.

"Hon, the more we find out about vampires and Phoebe's attacker, the better off we'll be." Prue comforted. "Plus, Phoebe wouldn't want us..." She paused, wiping her damp face. "Well, we should let Cole know, too. He might know more about the vampire."

Piper nodded. "I guess so. It all seems so pointless though. We need Phoebe. I don't care about the Power of Three, I want my sister back."

* * *

"The Book says that exiled vampires will prey on witches to stay alive. Of course, our vampire that bit Phoebe might have come for another reason. We can't be certain. It might have been sent by some evil council." Leo informed them after coming downstairs.

"We definitely need Cole." Prue said, marching to the phone. "Hopefully he's up now." Prue dialed, and paused, waiting. "Oh, uh, hi Cole. Yeah, it is late. Well, um, you really need to come here, now. It's Phoebe. Actually, yes. Just, please, come over. I'll explain everything when you get here. Okay, bye." She hung up, shaking her head. "I don't know how he's going to handle it. This will be hard for him."

"Are you kidding? It'll suck for him." Piper said.

"I'll orb Phoebe up to the attic. I don't want Cole walking in to see Phoebe's body. That would be harsh." Leo carefully picked up Phoebe, cradling her in his arms, and orbed out.

He orbed back in, minus Phoebe, after a few minutes. Piper was pacing back in forth, running a hand through her dark hair madly. Prue sat on the bottom step, her head in her hands. Leo went over to Piper, and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"It's okay, it's okay." He murmured softly, stroking her silky hair. Piper buried her head in his chest, shaking silently, crying.

--Okay everyone, what do ya'll think of it so far? Please review, but be nice. I'm just a poor newB. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I was having technical difficulties. If you have any ideas on how the rest of the story should go, please IM me at charmed1valkyrie....Blessed be.


	3. Rising Again

Some time later, Cole arrived at the manor, obviously concerned and worried.

"What's going on?" he demanded, rushing in. He surveyed the sorrow-filled faces of Leo, Prue, and Piper and his blue eyes flashed. "Where's Phoebe?"

Prue got up, and walked over to him.

"Cole...we went out to P3 tonight, but Phoebe stayed home. A...a vampire came and....we weren't here." She paused, and Cole's eyes widened.

"No..." he said, barley audible.

"Cole, Phoebe's gone. I am so sorry."

Cole slowly stumbled into the conservatory and collapsed into a wicker chair.

"Oh, no. Not Phoebe. Not her."

Prue, Piper, and Leo followed him in and sat down.

"I'm sorry too, Cole, but there's nothing we can do. It hurts for us too, don't forget." Piper said coolly.

Then, all of a sudden, Cole bolted up out of the chair. "Are you sure she's dead?"

Piper and Prue starred at him. "What do you mean? She's dead, she really is." Prue said, shocked.

"Maybe she isn't. She could rise again." Cole whispered.

* * *

Phoebe's body lay on the dark attic floor. It lay there, un-moving, un-breathing, totally dead. But there was something different about her body. 

It began to convulse, rocking up and down. That was when her eyes flashed open and she rose up, fast and smooth. She stared around at the cluttered attic.

"What the hell?" She hissed, her fangs glistening in the deep blackness. She narrowed her eyes.

She scanned the room, spotting the Book of Shadows up on the pedestal. Her memory began to come back to her.

"I'm hungry...and I smell witches." She smiled. "Oh, they're my sisters, too. Now, isn't that just grand? Witch blood on the menu."

She stood up, easily and effortlessly. She felt power racing through her body like a lightning bolt. She cracked her knuckles, inspecting her clothing and body.

"Ugh, how dull." She closed her eyes, mumbling words under her breath. There was a flash of light, and bam, she had a new image.

"I call it my: New-kick-ass-evil-vampire Plan." She said, chuckling. She now wore a blood red tube top with skintight black leather pants.

"Nice. That's what I call style. Now for dinner."

* * *

"It would be so typical for Phoebe to turn bad now." Cole complained. Piper, Prue and Leo stared at him. 

"Well, you know. I was bad, now I'm good. Phoebe was good, now she might become bad. That is, if she becomes a vampire."

"Um, ok then." Prue said, raising her eyebrows.

After learning that Phoebe could rise again as a vampire, Leo had warned them not to go charging up into the attic.

"She could be waiting for you," he had advised.

Now they sat in the conservatory, waiting.

"So, Cole, do you know anything about this vamp?" Prue asked.

"No, I wish I did. It'd be dead by now if I had known him, or her." Cole's gaze hardened. "If I was still demon I could have gone down and found out more, but, you know.."

They all sat in silence until Cole proposed a plan.

"Hey! I could...I could contact Madria," he said, more to himself than to the others.

"Madria?" Piper asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, Madria. She's an expert vampire hunter. She's been in the business since she was 15." A slight smile played on Cole's lips. "She knows what she's doing. Smart, strong, and attractive. It all works."

"Is she good or evil?" Leo asked, shifting his weight from side to side.

"Mainly good, but she's got enough bad in her. Don't worry, she won't be a problem to you. If you hate vampires, she likes you." Cole finished.

"Well, sounds good to me. Call her up." Piper nodded, pleased. "I wanna see that asshole of a vampire get what he deserves."

"Hey now, play nice sister. 'That asshole of a vampire' is like, basically, my daddy." A voice called out from the hall.

"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper uttered at the same time, jumping up.


	4. Phoebe the Vampire

Phoebe stood in the doorway with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh Phoebe," Cole groaned, staring at her with a mixture of awe and horror. Phoebe smirked, ignoring Cole for the moment.

"Oh hello, sisters," she said, advancing towards them.

"Um, hello? What do we do? We can't hurt her," Prue whispered anxiously to Piper, backing away.

"How 'bout I freeze her?" Piper suggested.

"Er, sure. Just don't blow her up on mistake, okay?"

"I'll do my best. That's the plan. Will she freeze now that she's a vampire?" Piper asked.

Leo, backing up with Piper and Prue, murmured, "She should."

Piper put up her hands, then flicked them, her face gray and distraught.

It worked. Phoebe instantly froze.

Piper let out a sigh of relief. "Woah. That was close." Leo lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Cole asked nervously.

Leo shrugged. "There's nothing in the Book of Shadows about de-vamping a Charmed One."

Prue sighed. "Well, we better think of something soon, or..." She drifted off, glancing at Phoebe.

"We could try to convince her that she's–" Cole began, but he was cut off when Phoebe unfroze, shrugging off the effect.

"Did you really think that was gonna hold me?" She spat, eyes twinkling dangerously. "You really are foolish. I may not be an official Charmed One now, but I still have powers. Great powers. Ah, I feel so...so _alive_." She grinned. "Even though I am really dead. Oh well. All of you will be able to experience the feeling soon enough." She reached up and rubbed a finger over her sharp fangs. "You can't escape me. It's your destiny, new and improved."

In a flash, she appeared behind Prue.

"What the?!" Prue exclaimed. "How'd–?"

"I told you I was powerful. I now can move to one place to the other in a matter of seconds. A mere blink of the eye." Phoebe smiled. "Damn, I love being a vampire." Then she pounced on Prue, biting into her neck viciously.

Cole, standing in the corner, felt light-headed from the stun of seeing his girlfriend act this way. It seemed to him as if time had stopped, slowing everything down, dimming the lights. He remembered feeling Phoebe's hands stroke his back, her soft lips brushing against his. He remembered all Phoebe had done for him, standing up for him against her sisters. Now he saw her attempting to kill her older sister and he felt sorrow and rage fill him at the same time. _I will save Phoebe, I will show her how much I love her_, he thought, _It's the least I can do_. With that, Cole gathered all of his strength and sprinted forward, barreling into Phoebe. Prue fell back, free of Phoebe's fangs, as Cole and Phoebe rammed into the wall. Phoebe, blood streaming out of her mouth, sneered at Cole. She kicked him squarely in the chest, then punched him twice in the face, hard. Cole stumbled to the doorway and Phoebe followed, a sadistic look on her beautiful face. Phoebe caught sight of the blood pouring out of Cole's nose and her eyes flashed. She reached for him, but he dodged into the hallway. Annoyed, Phoebe growled and seized him by his arm. Hefting him up, she threw him with all of her might. He soared across the hall and crashed into a table, causing a glass vase to shatter and several framed pictures to fall to the floor. Phoebe eyed Cole carefully, and smiled, reassured that he was unconscious and out of the picture for the moment. Stalking back into the conservatory, she made her way over to Prue, who was still sprawled on the ground.

"Time to finish dinner...I don't want it to get cold," Phoebe laughed.

Piper knew what she had to do. Closing her eyes tightly, she flicked her hands out, and Phoebe exploded in a burst of dust. Piper opened her eyes and caught her breath in surprise, realizing what she had done. _Phoebe_, she thought, her throat tightening with emotion.

Leo leaped over to Prue, extending his hands instinctively to the bite wound on her neck. Prue was gasping, tears streaming out of her wide eyes. Once Leo had finished healing Prue, he stood up, offering her his hand. Prue took it, and eased her way up. She collapsed into Piper's arms.

"Oh, Piper. Thank you." She mumbled.

Piper smiled sadly. "We lost Phoebe to darkness– I wasn't going to loose you, too."

That was when the dust on the ground, the only remains of Phoebe, began to whirl about, gathering and forming a compacted cloud that became Phoebe.

"Bitch," She snarled at Piper. Then she turned to Leo, grabbing him.

"Arrow," She spoke clearly. A long dark arrow appeared in her outstretched hand. Leo's eyes widened in recognition.

"I have just summoned a Darklighter arrow filled with poison that will kill your hubby, Piper. Maybe this will teach you a lesson: Don't piss me off. I'm not just sweet little Phoebe anymore, I'm Phoebe the vampire. Gosh, you guys just can't get that into your heads, can you?" Not bothering to threaten her sisters anymore, she jammed the deadly arrow into Leo's back. Leo wailed, falling to his knees.

"No!!" Piper screamed, rushing forward to her husband.

"My work is done here. For now." Phoebe said harshly.

Prue blinked, and when she opened her eyes, Phoebe had vanished. Prue looked towards the hallway and saw Cole, recovered and conscious, pushing his way up from the floor and darting forward to the manor front door. _Cole can take care of himself_, Prue thought, _Piper needs me now_. Her sister was kneeled at Leo's side, cradling his head in her lap.

At the front of the house, Cole shouted after his fleeing lover. "Phoebe!" he called, quickening his pace. Phoebe was outside of the open door and snapped her neck around to glare at Cole.

"Phoebe, please..." Cole implored desperately. He suddenly didn't know what to say. There was no love in Phoebe's eyes. "Phoebe, you've got to fight the demon inside of you. You're not Phoebe the vampire, you're Phoebe with the essence of a vampire in you. I...I know the feeling. Having something evil inside of you, surging and flowing through your veins. But Phoebe, I love you, and deep down inside... I'm not going to loose you. Not like this." Cole looked deep into Phoebe's eyes, and he saw the look of silent despair, of longing. Then Phoebe shook her head, and hatred and loathing returned, blinding her from the truth.

"I don't love you Cole Turner. I don't love you, or Belthazor. Even though I'd rather have Belthazor than dull and lovey dovey Cole." Turning on her heel, she spun around and was met by a swift kick in the face.


	5. On the Wings of Love

**--Alas, I still have no spell check, so there may be a few mistakes....**

**--Let me know what you thought of the ending of this chapter! Was it sad? Was it lame? Did it suck? Please don't flame...I'm very flammable. :) I am open to criticism, though. **

**--Please, please, please review! It would really mean a lot to me! If you want, I'll even review all of your stories if you will just leave me one teeny tiny review. You don't have to review, but....Well, thanks! **

**--I'm really excited! I know exactly were I'm going to take this story...which is cool. Yep, I've got alot of fun and surprises along the way, so stay tuned! It might take me awhile to get the next few chapters up due to high school...Alrighty then, I'll shut up now... :D**

Phoebe flew backwards right into yet another wooden table. She slammed against the hard surface and bounced off onto the floor like a rag doll. After a moment of gathering herself, she frowned. She felt so tired...and starving. Her stomach rumbled as if pleading for the metallic taste of rich red blood.

_I'm too weak to fight_, she thought._ I'll just have to make a run for it. _As much as she disliked the idea, she knew her sisters and whoever was at the door would continue to hinder her. _Since I'm a new born vampire, I need blood ASAP. _

The stranger at the doorway stepped forward and revealed herself. She was a tall slim woman, about Phoebe's age. She was obviously quite strong and well prepared for a fight. She wore a black and pink checkered belt which held a supply of stakes and several knives. A bow and arrow was slung over her shoulder, with the deadly arrows poking out from a navy blue knapsack. The light coming from the kitchen shone in her rich brown eyes and reflected the pink highlights in her chocolate-colored hair. She wore a pair of tattered tight jeans with pink converse hightops. Earrings studded her ears, layers and layers of necklaces swayed from her neck and silver rings glittered from her pale hands. She looked like she had stepped out of a Hot Topic fashion magazine, except with weapons.

"Hey there! I'm Madria, and you are?" She said brightly.

"Why are you here?" Phoebe asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, I've been tracking Dargo for quite some time. I found, I slayed, and I followed his tracks back here." She paused, looking Phoebe over. "So Dargo sired you. A Charmed One, I'm guessing?"

"I _was _a Charmed One. Now I'm a vampire," Phoebe snapped.

Madria lazily walked forward and spotted Cole on her right.

"Belthazor? It has been a long time," she said, smiling happily. Then she paused. "Cole? Oh yes, Belthazor is gone now, isn't he? You're human?"

"Yes," Cole said quietly.

"I heard the rumors. You and one of the Charmed Ones..." She looked over at Phoebe, who was eyeing her suspiously. "Is this...is that?"

"Yes," Cole repeated. "This is Phoebe."

"Eh, lighten up, Cole! You sound so depressed. I'll fix everything." Madria smirked, reaching back to grab her bow and arrow.

"No!" Cole said, jumping forward to seize her arm. "Don't kill her-save her."

Phoebe inched forward.

"Save her? She's a vampire!" Madria said incrediously.

"You've saved vampires before. Madria, please."

"No, I didn't save vampires, I saved the trapped human souls inside of them. And anyway, those were all special circumstances."

"Madria, this is important. I think you owe it to me after all of these years..."

Madria's lip twitched slightly. "Alright, Cole. I'll need help from the other two witches, though. I'm guessing they have mandrake root, snake eyes and--"

Phoebe, seeing her chance, bounded forward and shoved Madria out of the way. By the time Madria got up and peered out of the doorway, Phoebe had disappeared.

"Dammit. She must have used her powers...She'll be dying for some blood by now." Madria took a deep breath, calming herself. "Alright, this is fine. Get the other Charmed Ones so we can make the potion for Phoebe."

* * *

Piper didn't hear the commotion in the hallway. All she saw, all she listened to, was Leo. He was breathing heavily and sweat glistened on his forehead. His eyes watered in pain as he looked up at Piper bleerily.

"Piper," It strained him just to utter that one simple word.

"Shh," Piper hushed softly, tears flowing freely out of her eyes.

"Piper, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm dying...again." Leo croaked.

"Leo, no. Just hang on. I'll...we can switch powers again."

"No...that will switch Prue's powers too, like it did last time. We need Prue with her normal powers. She's the most powerful right now, if Phoebe tries anything."

"But what if her powers don't change? She can't get Phoebe's powers, can she?" Piper said meekly. "Leo, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You've saved me and my sisters countless times. Now it's my turn to be the healer."

"Piper, save Phoebe. Do whatever you can. There has to be something..." His brow creased and he let out a strained moan.

"We don't have the Power of Three, now that Phoebe is all evil and has her own bag of tricks. Sure, we have our powers, but will it be good enough?" Prue said, kneeling down next to Leo. "Phoebe will kill us all."

"Then...Then I'll see you in Heaven," Leo said, smiling weakly. He closed his eyes as a wave of pain swept through his body.

"Leo! Leo, no! Oh god, no. Please..." Piper cried, tears dripping down to Leo's face.

His eyes opened again and Piper grabbed his hand.

"Leo?"

"Piper, I'm sorry I was late," he whispered. "I was supposed to go with you to P3...but I was held up. One of my charges needed help, and..."

"Leo, quiet. You've got to rest. I'll figure out how to save you, I promise."

"No, Piper. Let me talk. Lately I haven't been there for you. Our marriage has suffered, because of me. I never wanted that to happen, but it did. I am truly sorry. I've been so wrapped up in my own life, my job, that I...I love you, Piper. I've loved you my whole life. We've been through so much together. I'll never forget you. You made me feel human, and you brought joy and meaning into my life. I'm sorry that I realized this all to late. I wish I could make it up to you...but I can't." Leo trembled in Piper's arms, as a sudden coldness overwhelmed his senses. "Piper...." She grasped his hand tightly, as if holding on to the remaining sliver of life left in his tense body. Leo looked up at Piper and their eyes met. Piper choked out a tearful "no" and Leo stared at her lovingly. Then he shuddered, and his body went completely limp.


	6. The Eye of the Storm

A tremor zipped through Piper's body as she stared at Leo's peaceful face.

"Leo!" She screamed, sobbing furiously. She touched his cheek and recoiled back in alarm when she felt how very cold it was. She began to rock back and fourth, her arms wrapped around Leo's chest. "Honey, no. Please....I need you, Leo!" She mumbled into Leo's un-hearing ears. She waited for his answer, and even though she knew that he was really dead and gone, a part of her stuck to the fact that she wasn't ready for him to leave her.

Piper, desperate and wild, began to pound at Leo's chest, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Prue grabbed Piper and heaved her off of Leo.

"Piper!" Prue yelped. "Piper, stop!"

"Leo...No, he left me! He left us....he's gone....just like Phoebe," Piper was frantic now, and she gasped for air. "I failed..Prue, I failed. I failed as a sister when I lost Phoebe and now...and now I failed as a wife and friend by losing Leo."

"Piper, sweetie, it's not your fault. None of this is.....You just need to calm down. We have to figure out what to do now. We're vulnerable without Leo and...." Prue looked at Piper and sighed. "Honey, I'm sorry. I'm being too practical. I know I should be upset...I should be wailing along with you but I can't. Leo told us to save Phoebe and dammit we will. We'll save her for Leo."

"For Leo..." Piper rubbed her tear-streaked face and sniffed slightly. "This is all so unreal...This day is a total mess..." Piper tried hard to hold back the tears but it was difficult. Her throat tightened and two stray tears wandered out of her eyes. Prue embraced Piper, comforting her.

"I know how you feel, in a way. Remember when Andy died? It was so hard...."

Piper nodded stiffly. "It was hard for you...for all of us."

A sound of someone clearing their throat broke the sudden silence between the two sisters and Piper and Prue turned around, Piper swinging her hands around dangerously.

Madria waltzed into the room but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Leo's still body on the floor. She drew back in surprise as a strange array of emotions crossed her face.

"Oh...I'm sorry to have...I.." she spluttered out. For the first time in her life, it seemed like she was at a lose for words. She stared blankly at the body, a deeply perturbed look on her face. Piper slowly lowered her readied hands to her side, sensing that the woman wasn't going to harm them. Before she or Prue could ask, Cole came into the room behind Madria and introduced them.

"Piper, Prue, this is Madria, the vampire hunter I was telling you about. Apparently she was tracking the vampire that sired Phoebe and she followed his tracks back here to see (and slay) who he sired."

Piper nodded dolefully and wandered over to a chair to seat herself. Everything was happening far too fast, and she needed to calm herself.

"Hey, nice to meet y'all. I mean, you're like the Charmed Ones. _The _Charmed Ones.This is a major honor...Although I do wish I could have met all three of you, in happier times," Madria looked down at her feet awkwardly. "Um...I hope I'm not intruding...or being rude or anything, but....uh, who's the dead guy?"

"Dead? Who's dead?" Cole walked further into the room and Prue moved to the right, allowing Cole to see Leo. Cole stepped back, a completely stunned look on his face.

"Leo is...?" Cole questioned, flabbergasted.

Prue gave a slight nod. "Yes, he's dead." Her voice caught on the word 'dead', as if it were painful to say.

Cole ran a hand through his dark hair and cautiously advanced to Leo's body. He gazed down at Leo, fixated

"How did this happen?" he asked, his voice hoarse and worn.

"Phoebe," Piper said dully from her chair.

Prue cast an anxious look over at Piper. "Phoebe summoned a Darklighter arrow," Prue added.

"It must have had extra poison in it," Cole stated. "...Or else Leo wouldn't have died so quickly."

"Leo was your Whitelighter?" Madria asked Prue.

"Yes...and he was Piper's husband," Prue responded. There was a moment of silence, as if in respect for Leo. Cole closed his eyes tightly, Prue blinked back tears, and Piper stared down at her hands. Madria stepped forward with a resolute swagger.

"I'm sorry guys, but we really ought to get going. There are only a few hours left of night, and then Phoebe will have to take cover. She might have gotten her first bite to eat already."

"What do you propose we do?" Prue asked.

"Well, as I told Cole, I figured we could make a super special potion that I know of. It will cure Phoebe."

"A potion? You know of potions?" Prue queried, eyebrow arched.

"My witch buddy Jessica told me about it. We used to be partners in crime, me and Jess. In high school and beyond. But yeah, she became a witch, and I was a vampire hunter. She found out about this potion and I ended up using it a few times. It rids the vampire spirit out of the host's body, to sound all _Exorcist_-like. Let's see, I'll need three snake eyes, some mandrake root, and some other witch stuff. Where's your stash?"

"Oh, follow me." Prue led Madria into the kitchen with Piper and Cole trailing behind. Prue gestured to the cabinet and Madria pulled it open. Vials, jars, packets, and bowls of spell-making ingredients were displayed, all neatly organized by Piper.

"Sweet," Madria giggled to herself and began to pull out some of the supplies.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Madria had the potion whipped up and ready with the help of Piper and Prue. Prue noticed with concern that while helping to brew the potion Piper maintained a dejected expression on her face and barely spoke.

"Piper, honey, are you okay?" Prue asked her younger sister.

"I'm fine," Piper said, moving away from Prue and hunching her shoulders.

"Hey everybody! It's party time!" Madria exclaimed, cheery as ever and oblivious to the tense mood. Madria poured the steaming black potion into a small glass vial and screwed the cap on tightly. "And there you have it. Now it's time to find Phoebe. That should be easy enough. Dargo was damn near impossible to find–it took me forever to finally find him, but with Phoebe it should be a piece of cake. A piece of yummy chocolate cake."

"Well, let's get going. The sooner we do this, the better. I don't want Phoebe hurting anyone else," Prue said, looking at Piper for approval. Piper just stood there numbly. "Piper?" Prue asked. Piper jumped slightly, as if she had been waken up from a deep dark slumber.

"Oh. I....Well, I don't think...I don't think we should bother," Piper stuttered. She shifted uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Prue frowned, looking deep into Piper's eyes.

"I don't think we should bother to save Phoebe. After what she did...I don't think I could live with that. You have no idea..." Her voice tightened. "You have no idea how hard it is to resist the urge to run out and kill Phoebe. I don't care if it really wasn't her, I don't care. I just couldn't live with Phoebe. I couldn't deal with it."

Prue gaped at her. "Piper, no. We have to save Phoebe, she's our sister! Our little sister. We _have_ to save her."

"Do we?" Piper challenged.

"Yes! Piper, please. I know you're upset, but we have to do this," Prue demanded.

Piper took a deep breath and exhaled. "Fine, I'll come. But I can't promise that I won't do anything to Phoebe."

"Good, good. Now, let's go. Oh, where's your bathroom?" Madria asked.

"Um, it's up the stairs to the right. Why?" Prue once more raised an eyebrow at Madria.

"Well, ya know. It's the most wonderful time of the month." Madria smirked and bustled out of the kitchen to the stairs.

* * *

Madria entered the crystal clean bathroom and carefully closed the door behind her. She slung her knapsack forward off of her shoulders and unzipped one of the inner pockets.

"Here you are, my pretty," she murmured softly, grasping the small velvet pouch that she had been looking for. She reached down into her jean pocket and pulled out the vial of black potion that had just been brewed downstairs. She uncorked it cautiously and placed it on the sink. Then she opened up the velvet pouch and sprinkled some of the glittering powder into the vial. Satisfied, she tightened the pouch and placed it back in her bag. Turning back to the vial, she popped the top back in and shook up the liquid. She smiled to herself and slipped the glass container back into her pocket. Still grinning, she opened up the door with a flourish.

"Showtime."


	7. Showtime

_Whoo. Okay, I hate putting author notes before chapters, but I felt I had to today to thank all my new and old reviewers. Thank you guys! Y'all are my motivation! Thanks thanks thanks. :)_

_To _Patience Halliwell: _Hey fellow high schooler! About the Whitelighter thing, yes, there will be a new one for the sisters appearing in one of the upcoming chapters. I have a pretty good idea on who it will be. _

_Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! And happy October. Halloween is coming soon, yay! Remember to drop me a review, I'd like to reach 25. And let me know if you would like me to review one or more of your stories. I love reading new stories and I don't mind reviewing. Gracias!_

* * *

Madria breezed down the stairs lightly with a playful jump in her step._ I'll show that bastard Dargo that I know what I'm doing_, she thought firmly. She knew she would get the job done-- she knew that she would destroy the Power of Three. She broke into a wide gleaming smile as she reached the bottom step and leaped down, quivering with anticipation. _This is gonna be sweet_.

* * *

Prue entered the conservatory to find Cole leaning back in a chair, looking like someone had dragged him out of bed in the middle of the night. 

"Cole, we have to get going. Madria's gonna find Phoebe," Prue said.

"The potion is all set?" Cole asked while leaning forward, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yeah," Prue paused, then added, "Cole, Piper doesn't look so good. She's...different. It's like she retreated inside of herself, surpressing all of her emotions. I told her to stay strong, but the way she's acting...well, it's definitely not healthy."

Cole frowned, shaking his head in frustration. "Prue, I really don't blame her. I mean, what happens if the potion doesn't work? What if Phoebe remains evil? What if--"

"Cole, don't," Prue cut in fiercely, "Don't think like that. Everything will work out fine. It always does. The bad guys come and mess up our lives, but we always kick ass, right? We've been through so much together. All of us. Not one of us hasn't been through some tough times. We can defeat this evil. Plus, this time we have help, aka Madria. I'm stressed, sure, but right now I'm trying to stay calm. We'll save Phoebe, and then maybe we'll find a way to bring Leo back."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Coach Halliwell," Cole teased, but grinned as a hopeful spark rekindled in his heart.

* * *

Prue and Cole joined Madria and Piper in the hallway and proceeded out the front door. The night air was humid and still, yet brought a shiver up Prue's spine. 

"Madria, exactly _how_ are you gonna find Phoebe?" Prue asked, quickening her pace to keep up with the long-legged vampire hunter.

"Easy. I can sense her. I can smell her. It just comes natural, I guess, after all these years of tracking vamps," Madria replied, walking faster. She casually mumbled under her breath, and looked about at the surroundings sharply. She concentrated on the street ahead of her. "Follow me, ladies and gents."

After about twenty minutes of walking down street after street, Piper stopped, grabbing Madria's arm.

"Can't we stop for a minute or two? I'm dying here!" Piper complained, helplessly grasping at her side. "I've got a major cramp."

"Yeah, well, you'll just have to deal. We're closing in on her," Madria loosened Piper's grip on her arm and started walking again.

"Humph. Not all of us here are little Energizer Bunnies," Piper grumbled, huffing along after Madria.

"If you want, I can carry you," Cole suggested, desperate to help out in any way possible.

Piper looked at him incredulously. "I'd never lower myself like that," She smirked and jogged off. Prue laughed at the dejected expression on Cole's face.

"Cole, don't take Piper seriously," Prue said, taking a deep breath to stop herself from laughing anymore.

"She seems to be opening up a bit, which is good," Cole said, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. "I guess I did help Piper after all."

* * *

It had begun to sprinkle outside slightly much to Piper's pleasure. She lifted her hands up to the sky and twirled around. 

"This feels good!" she said, smiling a silly smile despite herself.

Prue laughed with Piper and felt a warm glow in her heart. It was good to see Piper so happy. Cole jogged up from behind them and grabbed Piper and Prue by the arm.

"Let's see how Madria is doing," he suggested, rain trailing down his face.

"Alright, Mr.Turner. I bet you that I can catch up to Madria before you can," Piper challenged.

"I'll take that bet, Ms.Halliwell," Cole said, grinning from ear to ear.

Piper broke free from Cole's grasp and sprinted ahead of him through the light rain. Cole waved to Prue then started after Piper. Prue, watching Cole and Piper, suddenly felt a wave of sadness. Even though it was good that Cole and Piper were happy, they seemed to be forgetting where they were going. _We're going to save our sister from the dark side, which will be hard. Vampire Phoebe is so powerful now..._Prue shook her head, sighing. _We'll do fine, we always do_.

* * *

Piper and Cole ran up to Madria, still laughing and joking around. 

"Gee, Piper, you seem pretty happy for someone who just became a widow," Madria sneered.

Piper was taken aback at first by Madria's cool disposition, then she was offended. "Gee, Madria, you seem pretty bitchy for someone who is usually oh so chipper," Piper snapped back. "And Leo wouldn't want me to be depressed. He's passing away to a happier place. I'm not gonna bring him back by acting like the world is over."

Cole frowned at Madria. "Hey, what's up?"

Madria stopped suddenly, and put her hand up. "Guys, be quiet for a second. I think Phoebe is near," she whispered urgently. She sniffed at the air like a dog smelling meat. Prue walked up to the gang and Cole quickly informed her what was going on.

"Follow me," Madria said, then took off in a brisk run toward the cemetery. The two sisters and Cole followed obediently after the hunter.

* * *

Madria led them to a certain mausoleum that brought back many memories for Cole. _Why would vampire Phoebe come here? _he pondered. Madria motioned for Cole, Prue, and Piper to follow her into the darkened chamber, while pulling out the vial of black potion from her pocket. Cole trembled but followed behind Madria. The mausoleum that was usually lit by bright candles was dank and full of spider webs. Cole wrinkled his nose in disgust at the horrid smell that filled his nostrils when he walked down into the square room. 

Madria reached back and grabbed a large flashlight out of her knapsack and flicked it on cautiously, aiming the light into the deepest corners of the room. The beam of light finally came across a bloodied form sprawled on the stone floor and Madria gasped in horror. That was when the candles around the room flickered to life like magic. Cole, Prue, Piper, and Madria all gaped at the atrocious mess in front of them. Not only was there one bloodied form on the floor, but ten bloodied bodies all strewn about the room.

"My, my, you guys are late for dinner," came the clear sound of Phoebe's voice as she stepped forward from behind a coffin.

"Phoebe," Cole uttered, "You...you..?"

"Yes, dearest Cole, I did this. I killed these people. They were so darn yummy," Phoebe wiped her mouth which still had a trace of blood on it. "You were too late."

"No, no we weren't. We can still save you," Piper said, stepping forward.

"Oh, can you?" Phoebe chuckled and stretched her arm restlessly. "Try me."

Madria gripped the cold glass vial in her hand then swung her arm forward with a snap. The vial flew through the air and broke with a shatter at the unsuspecting feet of Phoebe. She gave a cry of distress as a thick black smoke enveloped her body. The smoke whirled and whirled around her, whooshing like a tornado. A loud thunder-like crack sounded, and the smoke began to seep away into the shadows.

"Phoebe?" Cole stepped forward, eager to see his girlfriend back to normal. When the last whisp of smoke melted away into oblivion, nothing could be seen. Only the coffin, the wall, and the same stone floor where the broken vial lay. "Phoebe?" Cole repeated, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Phoebe is not available right now, but you can leave a message after the beep," Madria smirked cooly.


	8. Trick, no Treat

_Hey guys! I'm back. Wow this is my fastest update yet. I just had the sudden urge to write--it was great. If this chapter has some stupid mistakes in it, just let me know and I'll edit it as soon as I have time. It's late, I'm tired and hopefully you won't be able to tell! Oh yes, and thanks to all who reviewed! You guys rock! Patience Halliwell, I'm so honored to be on your favorite stories list along with Raya. I mean, Raya is such a brilliant writer and so are you! Thanks Raya, for reviewing all my chapters! And thanks, andy, for being a loyal reviewer too. Thanks to all whom I didn't mention! I love y'all! Hope you enjoy the chapter...Nope, this isn't the end..and nope, after Leo and Phoebe, this should be it for character deaths. Don't worry, the next chapter will have help arriving for Cole and Prue. Adios!_

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Piper demanded, her voice shaky and insecure.

"Phoebe's gone, and there's nothing you can do about it, Super Bitch," Madria replied, smiling happily at Piper like she was telling a joke.

"I don't understand," Prue said weakly. "What...What's going on?"

"Gee, can't you figure it out? You're the oldest sister, the commando of the Charmed Ones. I thought you of all people would get it by now."

"Get _what_?" Prue asked, her expression hardening.

"Phoebe is dead, dumbass. I tricked you. Ya know when I went to the bathroom before we left? Well, I had the potion with me and I took some advice from the good ol' Spice Girls and spiced it up a bit. The potion, that is. I added a little something that the Source gave me."

"The Source?" Cole asked, incredulous.

"Yep, the new Source. But moving on–"

"So everything you told us was a lie? Everything? The potion, who you were?" Piper interrupted, pissed off.

"Yeah, and no. I used to be Madria the vampire hunter, but I ran into one of the Source's servants and we became buddies. Her name is Jessica. Remember Jess, who I told you about earlier? My witch buddy? Well, Jess is a witch, but a bad witch. A very bad witch that helped out the new Source. She helped us track down Dargo and made up the 'potion' to 'cure' Phoebe. Sure, the potion was legit, but when I kicked it up a notch, it was deadly. Deadly enough to kill, and it did," Madria nodded over to the spot where Phoebe had once stood. "Now, about Dargo, he was a rogue vamp causing a lot of damn trouble. The Source decided to spare his pathetic vampire life and offer him a choice. He could die or he could help me out in the Source's new plan. The plan was to have Dargo spy on the Charmed Ones and wait until one of them was left alone and vulnerable in the Manor. Then Dargo would sneak in and have a nice feast of the witch. Dargo agreed to help, since witch blood is pretty damn good, according to him at least. The Source enhanced his vamp powers a bit and pointed him out to the Manor. He hung around the Manor for days waiting for the opportune moment. He knew he had to succeed this one time, or he would die a very _very _tragic death at the hands of the Source. So, he waited until Phoebe was home alone, then bit her and sired her. And why would he sire her? Why not just kill her when he had the chance, you ask? Well, the Source figured that vampire Phoebe would kill a few of her loved ones in the process of turning evil, so that just helps us out down in the Underworld. Less good to deal with. And the Source was right. Phoebe killed Leo, your Whitelighter. It's too good to be true."

Piper's upper lip curled in distaste, but she kept quiet. She didn't want to interrupt Madria when she was spilling her guts so well. _I wish she were **literally** spilling her guts_, Piper thought with hatred.

"The Source considered trying to bring vampire Phoebe to our side. She would be a great help, being a former Charmed One and all. But she (the Source is female) thought better of it, knowing that you darn Charmed Ones would probably find a way to bring Phoebe back and save her. Anywho, now on to me. God, I love talking about me. So, after Dargo sired Phoebe, it was my turn. Tag, I'm it! My job was to deceive all of you into thinking I was still good. Since Cole here isn't a demon anymore, he wouldn't know that I had turned to the bad side. So, I came here and did my whole 'I'm not evil, really!!' act, and you guys bought it. I guess all those acting lessons did come in handy back in high school. Right, back to my story. We made the potion and I added my special ingredient in it, and then off we go. I killed Phoebe. Oh _yeah_, I killed a Charmed One. I destroyed the Power of Three. The Source will be **so** happy!" Madria beamed at Prue, Piper, and Cole.

"How could you?" Cole asked in disbelief.

Madria rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Haven't you been listening? I'm evil, duh! This is what I do. The Source was right. You good guys are so trusting. I don't get why the earlier Sources didn't realize it."

"Why did you just fill us in on all that information? Are you that stupid, or are you just gloating?" Prue hissed.

"Ah well, it's not like you can do anything now. You are all completely vulnerable without your Whitelighter, and Phoebe is dead, therefore no Power of Three. Cole has no demon powers, and if I'm correct, you don't have any powers now, do you, since Phoebe is gone?" Madria smirked, advancing slowly towards Prue. "I guess I might as well take out the rest of the Charmed Ones. What do you think?"

Prue panicked, and flung her arm out in defense at Madria. Nothing happened–no telekinesis. Prue quickly stepped backwards away from Madria.

"My powers!" She croaked. Piper flicked her hands out but the result was the same–no powers.

"Oh god.." Piper whimpered. "Prue...."

Madria snatched a knife out of her belt and leaped towards Prue, slashing her across the throat. Prue gasped and fell to her knees in agony. Madria then turned to Piper with a devious grin on her face.

"Any last words, bitch?" Madria snarled. Piper grabbed Cole by the arm and they both backed up into a corner. "I guess not. But hey, Piper, look on the bright side! You'll be joining Leo, and Cole, you'll be joining Phoebe."

Cole stepped in front of Piper protectively. "You stay away from Piper."

Madria cocked her head. "What're you gonna do Cole?"

Cole looked around in desperation for anything that he could use against Madria. Seeing nothing, he decided that using his own body and strength would have to do. By now Prue had collapsed onto the ground, out cold. _I have to hurry, Prue needs help_.

Cole twisted his body forward and punched Madria full force in the gut. Madria stumbled backwards a bit then recovered.

"Why do you even bother, Cole? Trying to be the hero, are you? Well, I wouldn't bother. You'll just end up getting yourself killed. You're fighting a losing battle."

Cole ran forward to shove Madria into the sharp corner of a coffin, but Madria was too fast. She bounded to the side and in turn shoved Cole into the coffin. He fell to the ground with a moan and Madria stabbed him in the back with her knife.

"You back stabber.." Cole whispered with his last breath before falling to the floor. Madria twisted the knife in his back then jerked it out sharply. Madria turned around and frowned when she saw that Piper had disappeared.

"What the hell?" Madria's eyes narrowed. "That's odd. Piper doesn't seem like the type of person who would bail on her dying loved ones." Madria paused, then shrugged. "Oh well, who gives a damn. Prue and Cole will be dead soon enough, and Piper won't be a threat. Hell, maybe she'll even commit suicide." Madria stopped to relish the thought, then went on muttering to herself. "Time to go home." She gave one final look at the carnage about her. The ten bodies of Phoebe's meal, Cole and Prue, and the shattered potion on the stone floor. "Damn, I am so skilled."


	9. Hope

**Previously on Charmed:**

_--"Phoebe is dead, dumbass. I tricked you. Ya know when I went to the bathroom before we left? Well, I had the potion with me and I took some advice from the good ol' Spice Girls and spiced it up a bit. The potion, that is. I added a little something that the Source gave me."_

_--"You are all completely vulnerable without your Whitelighter, and Phoebe is dead, therefore no Power of Three. Cole has no demon powers, and if I'm correct, you don't have any powers now, do you, since Phoebe is gone?" Madria smirked, advancing slowly towards Prue. "I guess I might as well take out the rest of the Charmed Ones. What do you think?"_

_--Madria snatched a knife out of her belt and leaped towards Prue, slashing her across the throat. Prue gasped and fell to her knees in agony._

_--"You back stabber.." Cole whispered with his last breath before falling to the floor. Madria twisted the knife in his back then jerked it out sharply. Madria turned around and frowned when she saw that Piper had disappeared._

_"What the hell?" Madria's eyes narrowed. "That's odd. Piper doesn't seem like the type of person who would bail on her dying loved ones." Madria paused, then shrugged. "Oh well, who gives a damn. Prue and Cole will be dead soon enough, and Piper won't be a threat. Hell, maybe she'll even commit suicide." Madria stopped to relish the thought, then went on muttering to herself. "Time to go home." She gave one final look at the carnage about her. The ten bodies of Phoebe's meal, Cole and Prue, and the shattered potion on the stone floor. "Damn, I am so skilled."_

* * *

There are times in life when one has to choose between running or fighting, such as when you are on a bike and a ferocious dog is chasing after you, ready to take a bite out of your leg. In this case, Piper was the innocent on the bike, and Madria was the dog. When Piper saw Madria stab both Cole and Prue, she knew that she couldn't stand around and wait for Madria to come after her. She had no powers, and therefore was defenseless and weak. Piper at that moment had gone with her instinct to run. So she ran and ran through the pounding rain, across the graveyard and into the street. She tripped slightly and a large splash of water from a puddle flew up into her face, blotting her vision. She wiped her eyes desperately and whirled around to make sure that Madria wasn't following her. 

_What have I done? _

Piper looked down at the muddy puddle before her and in her mind saw the face of Prue, gasping for breath as she lay dying in the mausoleum next to Cole. Piper felt sick to her stomach. _I have to save them...but how? What could I possibly do? _Piper felt all alone in the world. No husband, no sisters, no friends...no one. She sank down to her knees in the puddle, not caring that the water soaked through her shoes and pants. It didn't matter anymore. She raised her head to the sky and whispered hoarsely.

"Someone please help...help me...please.."

Her exhausted body trembled and dizziness overtook Piper as she slumped forward into the awaiting puddle.

* * *

Cole forced his bleary eyes to open and stared across the room at Prue, who was completely knocked out. She wasn't moving, and Cole wondered if she was still alive._ I have to save her..I have to help her.... _Cole, ignoring the searing pain, reached his hand out and grabbed the edge of one of the coffins. He inched forward, using his legs to push his numb body forward. _Come on Turner, you can do this_. Now, more than ever, Cole wished that he was still demon. _I could use a little Belthazor strength_... He continued to drag his body across the floor until he reached Prue. He touched her white hand, which was as cold as ice. _Prue needs to get to a hospital, now...but I can't take her...if only..._

Cole's eyes watered in pain as he rolled over onto his back next to Prue. There was nothing he could do. It seemed that all hope was lost at that moment, but then a familiar and lovely sound echoed throughout the dark mausoleum–it was the sound of a Whitelighter orbing in. Cole looked through half-closed eyes and saw the blurry form of a man approaching him and Prue. The man rushed over to Prue and extended a shaking hand over her wound. An unearthly, warm golden glow emanated from his hands and within seconds the long slash across Prue's throat was healed. Prue's eyes fluttered open and she starred up at her rescuer in shock.

"Andy!" she gasped. The man smiled and reached down to envelop Prue in a big hug. Prue hugged back, amazed and thrilled at the same time. When Andy finally detached himself from Prue, he looked over at Cole, then back at Prue.

"One moment, Prue," he said, then he leaned over to push Cole onto his side. Andy winced, seeing the gaping wound in Cole's back. He put both hands out over the wound and soon the hole closed over. Cole rolled back over onto his back and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He smiled, seeing that Prue was also healed, and then looked up at Andy.

"Not that I'm ungrateful to you for saving Prue and I, but who are you?" Cole asked.

"Cole, this is Andy. He was my boyfriend several years ago, before he died." Prue explained, gazing up at Andy in awe and joy.

"Nice to meet you, Cole." Andy shook Cole's hand, and grinned.

"Andy, how...why...well, how exactly are you here? I mean, you're a Whitelighter!" Prue questioned, taking Andy's hand to pull herself up off the ground.

"Well, I've been a Whitelighter in training all these years that I've been gone. I was made a Whitelighter because I was a cop, and I helped people when I was alive. I wanted to come visit you before today, but the head honchos Up There said it would be for the best if I let you move on. Well, now that Leo is dead, They decided that I should take over for him and be your Whitelighter. The Power of Three may be broken, but that doesn't mean that I was gonna just sit on my butt and watch you and Piper die."

"Oh no! Piper–" Prue started, looking around and not seeing her sister.

"Prue, it's fine. Piper hasn't been hurt. We'll go get her right now. She just passed out." Andy took Prue's hand in his and then placed a hand on Cole's shoulder. "Alright guys, here we go." Andy, Prue, and Cole orbed out of the mausoleum in an array of blue and white lights.


	10. Revelations

W00T! I'm updating. Today is my last day of Thanksgiving break so I figured I might as well update before December.

First off, I'd like to give a BIG shout out to Jessica, aka Raya, who was kind enough to beta this chapter. Thank you thank you thank you, and a hundred more thanks. )

Wooh, I actually did research for this chapter. I couldn't think of a good name for the Source, and I was getting sick of typing 'the Source', so I looked in a baby name book and....yeah. I picked 'Orla' because it's nice and easy to type (lol) and also because it means "Golden Lady". In my head, I imagine the Source to look kinda like Sarah Michelle Gellar, who has blonde hair (golden), so yeppers.

Moving on...

* * *

**Previously on Charmed:**

**--**_Piper looked down at the muddy puddle before her and in her mind saw the face of Prue, gasping for breath as she lay dying in the mausoleum next to Cole. Piper felt sick to her stomach. I have to save them...but how? What could I possibly do? Piper felt all alone in the world. No husband, no sisters, no friends...no one. She sank down to her knees in the puddle, not caring that the water soaked through her shoes and pants. It didn't matter anymore. She raised her head to the sky and whispered hoarsely._

_"Someone please help...help me...please.."_

_Her exhausted body trembled and dizziness overtook Piper as she slumped forward into the awaiting puddle._

_--"Prue, it's fine. Piper hasn't been hurt. We'll go get her right now. She just passed out." Andy took Prue's hand in his and then placed a hand on Cole's shoulder. "Alright guys, here we go." Andy, Prue, and Cole orbed out of the mausoleum in an array of blue and white lights._

_

* * *

_

Piper stirred restlessly, as her dark brown hair swam eerily in the pool of water. Coughing and spitting out water, she came to and observed the murky and misty world surrounding her. Brilliant blue lights glittered around her, and she felt at peace. _Where am I?_ The bland streets of San Francisco and the ominous graveyard were gone.  
Piper shifted over to her side and gasped, as she felt an unfamiliar but amazing feeling in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and breathed in and out carefully and steadily. _What's happening to me?_ As if an invisible force read her mind, a heavenly voice answered in the distance.  
"Our baby, Piper, it's our baby."  
Piper shivered at the sound of the male voice, and a single tear fell from her wide eyes. "Leo?" she whispered hoarsely, afraid that the voice was only a part of her imagination. She looked around the area and saw no one. _I'm going crazy.  
_"Baby, it's me. It really is... Don't worry, you're not insane," Leo's voice comforted, reading her doubtful mind.  
"Did you say something about a baby?" Piper asked, her voice quivering. Still, she didn't see Leo, but his presence overwhelmed her, and she felt a great pain lift from her chest. He was with her.  
"Yes. You're pregnant. It's just starting..." Leo's voice trailed off.  
"Leo! Leo, come back... Don't leave me!" Piper implored, beginning to cry. She glanced wildly around where she stood; she didn't want to lose her beloved again.  
"It's okay, honey. I'm here. I'll always be here," Leo's voice continued, as it came closer and closer to Piper. Then, there he was, his hand on Piper's shoulder. Piper felt a burst of warmness stream through her cold body, and she turned around to grasp her husband's hand. He smiled down at her, and Piper felt complete.  
"Am I in heaven?" Piper asked quietly.  
Leo shook his head. "No…not yet. You just passed out. Piper, don't lose hope. There's always hope. There's hope on the way right now, actually," he answered in his usual all-knowing manner.  
More tears flowed freely from Piper's eyes, while she held onto Leo's hand. "Leo...I want to be dead. I...I want to be with you. I just can't take the world anymore. Prue and Phoebe are dead...and I couldn't help them. I couldn't save them. I always thought the good guys won. I always thought we would win. I thought we were--" Her words failed her then but Leo knew what she was going to say.  
"Invincible? Piper, no one is. Not even the Charmed Ones. But, don't worry. Like I said, hope is on the way." Leo reached down and stroked Piper's cheek, and her tears melted away. "I love you..."  
"Leo--" Piper choked out, as the mystic world around her faded away, and a twinkling blue light jolted her back into the real world. The blue lights disappeared and all that was left were three forms. "Prue?" Piper's mouth fell open in pure shock, and she gazed upon her eldest sister in disbelief. "You're...you're…"  
"Alive? Yeah. It's great." Prue grinned then ran into her sister's open arms. The two sisters hugged, as Prue explained all that had happened in the mausoleum, including the return of Andy.  
"It's good to see you, Andy," Piper said and frowned slightly, as she thought of what Leo had told her. Her train of thought was broken when Cole cleared his throat, and Piper looked up to see Cole starring at her expectantly.  
"Excuse me, Ms. Halliwell, aren't you happy to see me alive?" Cole asked cheekily.  
Piper laughed. "Of course. How could I ever forget you, Mr. Turner?"  
"Well, I think we better get back to the manor. We don't want a surprise attack from Madria, or even worse…the Source," Prue suggested, her game face on.  
"Good idea. I'll do the honors." Andy looked around cautiously to make sure the coast was clear, then he orbed the gang back to the manor.

**Meanwhile, down in the Underworld...**

Madria shimmered into the Source's chamber, a dark and desolate room surrounded by orange and red flames which encircled the Source's throne. Several demons guarded the door and erected themselves on opposite sides of the Source' throne, keeping close watch from every angle. A narrow platform led to her throne, where Madria carefully trooped over and bowed before the Source. A devious smile played upon her lips, causing the Source to glare curiously at her.

"You look happy," the Source said, sitting on her throne and observing Madria closely.  
"Ya know, I really like this shimmering power. It's wicked fun!" Madria smirked, avoiding the Source's icy glare.  
"Well?" the Source asked impatiently.  
"Well, what?" Madria asked, annoyed.  
The Source narrowed her eyes and asked the obvious question,"Are they dead?"  
"Duh. Of course they're dead. Would I come down here to you if I hadn't succeeded?" Madria rolled her eyes.  
"I don't know. You can be stupid like that at times," the Source growled, standing up and making a swift movement forward, hovering menacingly over Madria.  
Madria scoffed. "Whatever. The Charmed Ones are dead and gone. Happy?"  
"Ecstatic," the Source paused and ran a hand through her blond hair. Her blue eyes sparkled in the flickering torch-light, as the orange flames danced with delight in her black pupils. "You and Dargo did well. I'm pleased."  
"Swell. So...what do we do now? Party like it's 1969?"  
The Source laughed dryly. "How about we take over the world?"  
Madria squinted up at the Source. "Sounds like fun. I'm up for a little world domination, Sourcey."  
"Please, call me Orla. Now, go get the Seer and Dargo. We have some planning to do."  
"Yes ma'am." Madria saluted and shimmered out of the dim chamber.


End file.
